Project: Final Solution
by alboc
Summary: Cadmus' most dangerous set of clones are released with one command: kill every metahuman on Earth. Will the heroes sruvive?


I do not own Justice League, Superman, and the idea of Cyborg Supermen came to me while watching a Cadmus oriented Justice League episode.

Unit 1198 achieved awareness to the sound of alarms and humans panicking. _Programming states that in the event of emergency activation proceed with orders to dismantle and destroy._ 1198 proceed to do so to the sound of screams in the hidden Cadmus base. 1198 was the perfect picture of an adult Kryptonian, with numerous differences: 1198 was a cyborg with arms ending in weaponized claws, his heart was electronic as were most of his organs, and nearly seventy percent of his head was armored to protect his main processing unit-a backup was at the base of his spine. 1198 was just the latest unit in 'Project: Final Solution.'

Guards pointed weapons filled with Kryptonite tipped rounds at 1198. _Detection of Kryptonite-soldiers are designated as threat level yellow. Proceeding with dismantling. _1198 did not speak as he raised one of his arms and activated a flame thrower at point blank range. The guards managed to get off numerous shots that impacted the target with little effect. The bullets would have downed Superman; they had no effect on the mechanized organs of 1198.

"We have to warn Cadmus! If that unit gets here he'll activate the others!" A panicked scientist screamed at his subordinates as they attempted to contact the mainland from the immense lab in the Antarctic. The scientist stared at the screen as 1198 ripped through the Cadmus guards with surgical precision.

"I don't understand this-we can't shut him down! The chips were designed so we could detonate the things brain if one ever displayed any signs of self awareness," another scientist said as he typed frantically on a computer.

1198 was accessing information stored in his files: they were orders to eliminate metahuman threats to mankind. That was 1198's purpose; his reason for being-he would not fail in his existence. The guardsmen where retreating before him as he raised a clawed arm that swiftly transformed into a jamming device.

"I just tried to detonate the chips on the other units-our commands are being blocked!"

"Dammit! Have you established contact with Cadmus yet?"

"Yes, but I can only send stuff out, theirs no one we can do more then that with 1198 blocking our signals." Before the technician could say more, the reinforced door of the control room was shredded apart with claws that looked eerily similar to butcher knives. 1198 strode into the room covered in blood, and for the first time in his existence spoke.

"**You humans are in direct opposition to my commands. Dismantling of genetic material for study is authorized." **

"…that's when the feed cut out General. We believe by this time that 1198 has begun the countdown for 'Final solution.' We believe it will take him a little under three hours to activate the other units and prepare a plan of attack."

"Alert the League and every hero you can get in contact with. If those Cyborg's get loose civilian causalities will be in the millions. Prep the Sentinel's as well, we need every clone we're got to stop those things before they leave the Antarctic," Samantha Waller ordered. She rubbed her eyes and prayed they could stop those things.

"Uh, J'onn, we're receiving a Code Red alert from Cadmus," the technician was only marginally less surprised than the Martian J'onn. He pressed a button and looked with hidden dread upon the face of a clearly upset Samantha Waller.

"Get every hero you have on alert; one of Cadmus' old projects has gotten loose."

"What project would need the entire League to deal with?"

"We cloned Superman and we did it badly; the clones were heavily altered with cybernetic implants in order to survive. They were given no individual minds, weapon systems that when added to its less than perfect genetic structure would permit it to operate at around 65 of Superman on his best day, and nearly two thousand of them are being activated by a rogue unit to kill every metahuman, wizard, and alien on the face of this planet."

Cliffhanger-what's next and who are the Sentinels (no relation to the X-men Sentinels for future reference)


End file.
